


His Two Favourites

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Makoto has a day that weighs heavily on him and needs  a distraction in the form of his two favourites…</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Two Favourites

It had been a long day for the Prince. He’d had to deal with some horrible stories and it had exhausted him both emotionally and physically. Usually when the Prince opened court, he tended to hear tales of neighbours stealing crops or something else mundane. It was only on occasion he heard about rape and murder and today had been one of those occasions. It made Makoto feel weary.

He was known as the “kind Prince”. He wasn’t harsh to his subjects and if the country was blighted by famine or dry spells, he would ensure his people were fed even if it meant he had to cut down on his own luxuries. He was loved by his people for this but today Makoto had been harsh – more than harsh. He’d actually sentenced a man to death. And it weighed heavily on him.

So heavily in fact that he needed distractions. As soon as he’d arrived in his chambers, he had commanded his blond servant to visit the concubines that lived within his palace walls and bring his two favourites to him. Nagisa had raised an eyebrow when he said both of his favourites but he had done as he was ordered, leaving Makoto who took a deep drag of wine before he stripped out of his formal green robes, leaving him shirtless and only wearing loose pants around his firm waist.

He supposed he usually had the company of his favoured bed partners separately but it was not unheard of Makoto asking for both of them. It was just rare. But today he needed more and Makoto was not ashamed of that as he wanted to forget everything about his day.

Finishing the rich heady wine, Makoto lit some incense and then walked towards the balcony, closing the thin veil to the outside world. He wanted to forget it all and he hoped Rin and Haru would just do that for him.

Licking his lips and letting arousal start to course through his body, Makoto thought about the two men he’d requested and smiled softly as he walked towards his grand four poster bed, running his fingers along the silken material that covered it. Rin was like fire – he was full of sexual energy, his bright hair and bright eyes seeming to glow in a darkened room and Haru was like water – his body fluid and his eyes sparkling like the pools in an oasis.

Both were so different but both so alluring and the times they had together were particularly enjoyable and Makoto hoped it would be again. It was what he needed after the day of listening to the stories of murder and violence.

There was a small knock on the door and Makoto turned putting down his finished glass of wine, saying “come in” in his most commanding tone. The door opened then and Nagisa bowed and let the two other men enter before him.

"Thank you, Nagisa - make sure we’re not disturbed this evening."

"Yes, my prince," the blond replied and he left with a nod, closing the large ornate doors behind him.

They were now left alone - the three of them and Makoto smiled as he looked at how they stood together, close but not quite touching, preparing for some command. Makoto was a powerful man but he rarely used that power but in times like this he felt the control coursing through his veins as he knew that he had the two beautiful men at his mercy. If he so pleased.

"Hello… Rin and Haru," he said in greeting as he looked at them, his eyebrows raised as he appraised their clothing.

Rin was wearing low slung white pants and a red shirt open over his chest while Haru wore similar pants in a blue with a top that covered his pectoral muscles but left his abdominals exposed. There was something very erotic about their outfit choices - the way they were both covered and uncovered and Makoto walked closer to them, reaching his fingers out to touch their skin.

His fingers almost felt as though they trembled as he reached out - the stresses of the day weighing on him but as soon as he touched the soft skin of Rin’s chest and the smoothness of Haru’s arm he felt comfort. Comfort from the warmth of their skin and the knowledge of how they would help him forget.

“It’s been a while since it was the three of us,” Makoto said as he lifted his hand to Haru’s neck and leant in for a kiss, pressing his lips gently to Haru’s. He then repeated the motion with Rin, the taste of Haru still on his lips as they connected, his hand still touching Haru’s skin.

There was something very sensual about the threesome scenario and when Makoto broke from Rin’s lip, dragging his bottom one between his teeth, he heard the smallest gasp and moan from Rin’s throat. Makoto smiled and then backed away.

“I want you to kiss and undress each other,” Makoto commanded as he turned to walk towards the bed, his fingers lowering his pants even further on his hips as he did. He climbed onto the bed in an elegant motion, positioning himself in the middle of the array of blankets and pillows and propping himself up for an optimum view.

He gave a small smile and a cock of head as the two men were still merely stood as Makoto settled down on the bed. “Do it… and make sure you touch each other a lot.”

Rin and Haru did not need a second command and Makoto let his eyes narrow as he watched the first touch of each other’s skin. Makoto wasn’t stupid – he was aware there was something between these two whether it was love or sexual energy or feelings but whatever it was it didn’t matter. All that it meant that when they enjoyed these nights together, it was so damn exciting for Makoto and his cock twitched in his loose clothing as their lips met with a practiced tease. There was no hesitation now – no reticence and Makoto only admired the way Haru’s hands reached to Rin’s ass and how Rin dragged the dark haired man close, their mouths engaged in sloppy kisses with plentiful amount of tongue. Their kiss was on display for him and Makoto appreciated the way they occasionally glanced towards his position propped on the bed and ensured he was getting the best view. There was a reason they were his favourites.

He slowly let his hand wander as Rin and Haru’s hands wandered, Makoto reaching for his own cock, half hard from the visual stimulation. Clothes had been mostly removed and he could observe the bulges at their groins and it was making Makoto’s blood boil. It was doing what he wanted – he’d forgotten all about the crimes he’d heard about and the man he’d sentenced to death and only thought of the two almost naked men.

It was Haru who took the final initiative, removing Rin’s pants and Makoto admired the firm ass on view. Rin’s body was a work of art, as was Haru’s, but there was something very sexy about the red head’s backside and Makoto let his hand bring his cock to full arousal, stroking the length of his dick with slow slides of his hand.  

Fully naked, Rin removed the final article of clothing from Haru’s body and Makoto could then admire them both, the curve of their muscles in the fading light as they let their hands move over chests and abs, down to grope at asses, the dip of hipbones… touching one another’s hard cocks.

Makoto had wanted the show at first as it had made him forget but now he wanted participation as it was a strange kind of torture to watch two gorgeous men kiss and touch without being involved.

“Come here,” he whispered, his voice soft. He’d never treated concubines unfairly and he never would – Makoto wasn’t like that. He knew that they weren’t free – that they belonged to his family and royalty and that meant they were essentially slaves but it didn’t mean he would treat them like property.

Sometimes he contemplated offering them freedom but then his selfish streak kicked in. He couldn’t imagine his life without Rin and Haru and even though he knew it wasn’t a real relationship, he still treasured the time he spent with them – whether all three of them together or when it was just Makoto with Rin  _or_  Haru.

They did as commanded, both of them climbing onto the bed. Rin almost bounded onto, climbing from the foot of it and crawling up in between Makoto’s legs like a predator. When he stopped, he looked down at where Makoto’s fingers were loose around his cock and Rin removed that hand so he could replace it with his lips.

Makoto moaned from the sensation of warm wet heat and bucked his hips to demand more but he was soon lost in another sensation as Haru had walked around the side of the bed and was now lying beside him, his fingers teasing at his nipples and his mouth licking and nipping at Makoto’s neck like he enjoyed. The two men were very skilled and Makoto was able to surrender to pleasure – his nipples abused by flicks as his cock was swallowed deeply, Rin taking him down his throat like it was nothing.

“Good, Makoto?” Haru asked, his voice quiet and Makoto opened his eyes, not realising he’d closed them.

He saw Haru was poised above him, his lips moist and body silhouetted by the dying light and Makoto nodded, glad that at the moment Rin’s mouth left his cock as he could barely form words due to the intense pleasure.

“Good… but I want more. Get the oil, Haru.”

The command didn’t sound as authoritative as it could’ve when Makoto was struggling to breathe but Haru did as he was asked, a small smile on those lips as he climbed off the bed to find it. Haru knew what he was looking for without instruction and in his absence, Rin crawled up the rest of Makoto’s body so that he was straddling his hips, a smirk across his face.

“What do you want, Makoto?”

They didn’t call him master as Makoto hated that and the way Rin said his name was sensual enough especially when they were all mostly naked… or at least Rin and Haru were. Makoto still had the irritating loose cream pants around his waist and they needed removing. Rin seemed to figure that out two, his fingers pulling at the fabric.

“I want to fuck you while Haru fucks me,” he said bluntly as Makoto had had the idea since he commanded Nagisa to bring the pair to his room.

He wanted Rin on his hands and knees, his hands in the blankets and face in the pillows while Haru was behind him, his hands gripping onto Makoto’s hips. He wanted the complete escape of the dual pleasure, surrendering to being fucked and fucking and he knew the two beautiful men would have no complaint at doing that. After all, they’d done it before.

It was what he needed after the day and Rin nodded before he pressed his lips to Makoto’s in a fierce kiss.

“Whatever you want…” he said when he parted and Makoto felt the dip of the bed that indicated Haru had joined them again, oil having been acquired.

Makoto’s pants went to the floor then as they rearranged their positions on the bed and Rin was now on his hands and knees in the position Makoto had so fantasied about. He admired that ass, running his fingers over it before he spanked the left cheek hard, Rin moaning due to the sensation. The moan was erotic and made Makoto stroke at his cock before he let Haru pour some oil onto his fingers so that he could start to open Rin…

Rin was responsive, moaning and bucking back into Makoto’s most light touch and it was hard for Makoto not to be patient when Rin was so good at being wanton and needy. But he had to be as he felt Haru behind him, Haru’s lips on his neck and fingers delving into the cleft of his ass, seeking out Makoto’s hole and teasing around the edge.

It probably wasn’t a very princely thing to be the one receiving but Makoto didn’t care about that as he felt Haru’s skilled touch and slick fingers penetrating him and making a gasp leave Makoto’s lips just as loud as any of Rin’s. It felt too much and not enough with Makoto’s fingers buried inside Rin and Haru’s probing his own entrance. But it would be enough soon as they would be connected – the three of them and it would be overwhelming and far too much then.

“Are you ready, Rin?” Makoto asked as he slid three fingers out of him and the only answer was a whimpered “yes”.  

Behind Makoto he heard Haru’s soft laugh, mocking the blatant need of the red head but Makoto liked it as he let his hands find the oil again, the jug having fallen onto the bed sheets and some leaking out. Makoto didn’t care – only ran his fingers into some of it before he slicked up his aching cock. He let his cock slide between Rin’s ass cheeks first, teasing and then even pressing against his entrance without penetrating. He tended to like to tease Rin as he was the most receptive to teasing. Rin would scream and buck and demand, his eyes wide and his body writhing and it was fun to play with someone who looked so thoroughly fucked before Makoto had even begun.

But the day weighed heavily on Makoto so he couldn’t stand the torture for too long so he flexed his hips forward, sliding into Rin’s heat and moaning loudly. Haru’s fingers had stopped moving inside Makoto but they were still there as Makoto buried himself into Rin and the two feelings were intense but Makoto wanted more than fingers – he wanted Haru’s cock as deep inside him as he was in Rin.

Pausing, the moment poised on the cusp of intense pleasure, Makoto felt Haru’s fingers spread and stretch him, a small kiss on Makoto’s shoulder deeming him ready and though Rin tried to wriggle underneath Makoto, the green eyed Prince stopped his move, grasping his hips.

“Not yet,” he soothed but that calming moment was soon gone as he felt Haru thrust in, no tease in his movement, only intense raw pleasure.

Makoto closed his eyes at the sensation – the pain/pleasure dichotomy. He wasn’t like Rin who had regular sex and bottomed and it made him bite his lip until he adjusted, his body becoming alive with pure sexual energy – the pure sexual energy of the three of them joined. It was nothing like any of the other concubines the Prince had and it was nothing like when he was just with Rin or Haru. It felt almost spiritual, sacred and Makoto let his mind wander and just give into the demands of his body, moving his hips in small circles which made his cock plunge deeper in Rin and Haru’s cock slide in and out of his own hole.

It was bliss and Makoto knew he would struggle to last too long but by keeping his eyes tightly squeezed shut and his lips between his teeth he knew he could withstand it longer than if he was staring at Rin’s body, Rin’s muscles and Rin’s ass as he fucked him.

One of Haru’s arms was wrapped around Makoto’s chest, the other was poised at his hip and with each move, the elaborate four poster bed moved and creaked in protest as the three bodies moved together. Makoto felt sweat drip down his neck and Haru’s tongue lick it up like a man dying of thirst. His body was trembling at each push in and pull out, Rin’s tightness sucking him in, the dirty filthy sounds of sex filling his room.

Each push of Haru’s cock was deep and Makoto kept seeing stars, the feel of his prostate being hit every other thrust driving him wild and Makoto couldn’t hold on much longer so he opened his eyes.

Opened his eyes to see Rin with his fist wrapped around his own cock, his head buried into those pillows and biting at one of them fiercely, and his back muscles tensing as they fucked. It was far too much and when Makoto felt Haru tweak one of his nipples, he knew he was going to come, his orgasm overwhelming his senses and his cock plunging deep inside Rin before it twitched, his cum spurting inside him.

Makoto couldn’t move, could barely hold himself up so Haru held him, thrusting deep and fast until he felt the splash of climax and the quiet groan that accompanied his release. Exhausted, Makoto barely felt Rin’s orgasm but he knew it had had happened due to the loud curse and the clenching around his sated cock.

It took a moment to untangle limbs but soon Makoto was laid on his back, resting in the many blankets and pillows, the room smelling of sex and incense – decadent and rich. Haru and Rin weren’t there – not right now and Makoto would’ve worried were it not for the footsteps he heard and moments later he felt the brush of water on his sweaty and cum stained body and a dribble of wine against his lips. He opened his eyes to see the two concubines in light robes, cleaning him and caring for him in a way that suggested more to Makoto than the simple role of master and his property. Though he didn’t say that – as they busied themselves with cleaning his body and soothing his soul. They had done exactly what Makoto had needed.

“Shall we go, Makoto?” Rin asked for the two of them, Haru stood beside him, close.

Makoto shook his head. He knew they were treated well in the palace, that they had a decent room to stay in and were fed regular meals but it didn’t mean it was pleasant all the time.

“No… stay the night with me… you are my favourites.”

Without hesitation, they joined Makoto on the bed, sharing in the wine and fruit and lying together. And when Makoto thought of the horrors of the day, the stories he had heard, when he woke up in the night from a nightmare, he found peace in the two men in his bed – one made of fire and one made of water.


End file.
